


Star Trek: Baltimore

by Sherlock_Spock



Category: Hannibal (TV), Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Star Trek References, Star Trek: AOS, The entire cast is the crew, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is the captain
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que l’USS Baltimore retourne sur Terre pour une permission, le Capitaine Will Graham se voit assigner une mission dont il se serait bien passé. Face aux conflits entre les Ambassadeurs à bord et le comportement étrange de son Médecin-Chef, le Docteur Hannibal Lecter, ce voyage ne sera pas de tout repos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The journey home

**Author's Note:**

> Comme je le disais à la fin de Dark Paradise, je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres (je ne sais pas encore combien. Probablement une dizaine) basée sur une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. J’espère que vous aimerez ce crossover Hannibal/Star Trek. La quasi-totalité du casting de la série a été recyclée en membres d’équipage ou ambassadeurs, bien évidemment il n’y a ni meurtre ni cannibalisme. Les caractères seront néanmoins respectés autant que possible.  
> Enjoy !
> 
> Disclaimer : Hannibal et Star Trek ne m’appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cet écrit.

 

_Quadrant Alpha, U.S.S. Baltimore, date stellaire 2259.05_

Tout était calme à bord de l’U.S.S. Baltimore. Le vaisseau empruntait le chemin du retour vers la Terre, après une mission d’exploration de plusieurs mois. L’équipage n’avait qu’une hâte : rentrer à la maison. Du moins, pour le personnel humain. Les autres souhaitaient juste prendre un peu de repos.

Le Capitaine Will Graham regardait défiler l’espace sur l’écran de la passerelle, perdu dans ses pensées, quand le Lieutenant Freddie, l’officier Orionne chargée des communications, l’interpella. Ses cheveux bouclés étonnamment roux, car la plupart des femmes de son espèce étaient brunes, voletèrent autour de son visage à la peau verte, quand elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je reçois un message de Starfleet Command, Capitaine. J’ai bien peur que la permission soit annulée, » lui transmit-elle, avec une expression boudeuse.

« Au profit de quoi ? » Demanda Will, en sentant pointer une migraine.

« Un sommet diplomatique réunissant plusieurs ambassadeurs sur New Vulcain. »

« Laissez-moi deviner, nous devons faire le taxi ? »

« J’en ai bien peur, » confirma l’Orionne, qui connaissait l’aversion de son Capitaine pour ce type de mission.

« Qui devons-nous accueillir à bord ? »

« Abel, Ambassadeur Klingon, Francis Dolarhyde, Ambassadeur Cardassian, Mason, Ambassadeur Andorien et frère de l’Enseigne Margot, et Reba, Ambassadrice Bajoran. Ils nous attendent au siège de Starfleet dans 2,3 jours solaires. »

« Le but est-il de provoquer une mutinerie ? » Railla le Capitaine, qui s’était décomposé à mesure que la liste s’allongeait.

Freddie sourit en coin et Will appuya sur le communicateur de son fauteuil en soupirant.

« Passerelle au poste de sécurité, » dit-il dans le micro.

« Ici, Crawford. Je vous écoute, Capitaine, » lui répondit le Lieutenant Commander Jack Crawford, le Chef de la Sécurité.

« Il risque d’y avoir du grabuge dans le coin, dans le prochain jour, » l’avertit Will, avant de lui résumer la situation.

« Je vais briefer Pazzi et nous mettrons en place des tours de garde dans l’aile des invités. »

Crawford parlait de son second, le Lieutenant Rinaldo Pazzi, un officier Italien avec qui il s’entendait comme larrons en foire. Graham savait qu’il pouvait leur faire confiance pour désamorcer n’importe quel conflit.

« Très bien, je compte sur vous. Graham, terminé, » conclut-il, avant de se tourner vers le Lieutenant Chiyoh Shikibu, une pilote Japonaise, et l’Enseigne Margot, une navigatrice Andorienne, qui se trouvaient actuellement aux commandes. « Gardez notre cap sur la Terre, Shukibu, distorsion facteur 5. »

« À vos ordres, Capitaine, » s’exécuta la jeune femme.

« Je dois m’adresser à l’équipage, » dit-il ensuite à Freddie.

« Fréquence ouverte, Capitaine, » répondit-elle, après avoir pressé un bouton sur son pupitre.

Le Capitaine expliqua alors leur nouvelle mission à tout le personnel de bord. Il pouvait presque déjà entendre les soupirs exaspérés et les protestations silencieuses. Starfleet oubliait parfois qu’ils n’étaient pas des machines, et les faire s’amarrer au spatiodock de la Terre, pour repartir immédiatement sans descendre au sol, était presque cruel pour ses hommes. Mais ils feraient leur devoir, comme toujours, Graham le savait et se promit de leur retourner la faveur d’une façon ou d’une autre. Peut-être pourrait-il négocier une permission sur New Vulcain durant le sommet.

Will n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de visiter la planète depuis la destruction de son prédécesseur et l’installation des survivants sur leur nouveau monde. Et ce, même s’il avait un membre de cette espèce sous ses ordres. Le Lieutenant Commander To’bias, un biologiste, était l’un des deux seuls officiers de Starfleet Vulcains qui avaient insisté pour garder leurs postes, plutôt que de rejoindre leur peuple pour aider à la reconstruction. Le deuxième étant le célèbre Commander Spock qui servait sur le non moins célèbre U.S.S. Enterprise.

To’bias n’avait pas une seule fois formulé le vœu de rentrer, alors que, du point de vue de Will, le Vulcain à la peau noire ne s’était jamais vraiment intégré à l’équipage, même s’il avait gagné le respect de l’équipe scientifique. À vrai dire, il ne s’entendait réellement qu’avec son Médecin-Chef, le Docteur Hannibal Lecter, et l’Enseigne Abigail Hobbs qu’il avait pris sous son aile. Cette dernière, passionnée de botanique, avait trouvé un mentor en To’bias qui préparait une thèse sur les différents végétaux qu’il trouvait durant leurs missions d’exploration.

La migraine s’installa pour de bon et Graham lança un regard désespéré à son Officier en Second et Officier Scientifique, le Commander Beverly Katz. La jeune femme d’origine sud-coréenne était intelligente et pleine d’esprit. Elle lui répondit d’un sourire désarmant, semblant trouver la situation amusante.

« Mal au crâne ? » Demanda-t-elle, en le voyant masser ses tempes.

Il acquiesça, en fermant les yeux.

« Vous devriez aller voir le Docteur Lecter, » lui conseilla-t-elle.

Consulter le Médecin-Chef pour un simple mal de tête était disproportionné. Mais Katz savait que son Capitaine acceptait uniquement de se laisser approcher par le docteur d’origine lituanienne, quand il s’agissait de se faire examiner. Pour une raison qui échappait au reste de l’équipage, les deux hommes entretenaient une relation amicale étroite, alors que les différences entre eux étaient légion. Graham souffrait d’un syndrome, un trouble empathique qui le rendait très sensible aux émotions des autres. Hannibal était le seul à l’infirmerie dont la présence n’importunait jamais Will. La collaboratrice de Lecter, le Docteur Bedelia Du Maurier, était une femme quelque peu hautaine et froide, quant à l’Infirmière en Chef Alana Bloom, il la trouvait tout simplement un peu trop jolie pour rester de marbre en face d’elle et un Capitaine ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir des liaisons avec des membres de son équipage.

« Vous avez raison, » dit-il à Katz. « Vous avez les commandes. »

Il se leva alors et quitta la passerelle.

…

Le turbolift s’arrêta au pont G et il se dirigea vers la sickbay. La porte s’ouvrit sur l’effervescence de l’infirmerie. À l’image de l’ingénierie, ce lieu grouillait toujours d’activité. Il y avait les petits bobos, les visites médicales, les expériences dans les laboratoires, et bien d’autres choses encore.

Il salua l’Infirmière Georgia Madchen à l’accueil. D’un tempérament extrêmement timide, elle arborait toujours un regard fuyant, mais Will l’estimait, car elle était également d’une grande gentillesse. Un peu plus loin, il vit l’Infirmier Matthew Brown en train de soigner un jeune ingénieur. Comme doté d’un sixième sens, l’homme releva les yeux au moment où Will passait. Le Capitaine n’appréciait pas vraiment Brown. La manière dont l’Enseigne le reluquait le mettait proprement mal à l’aise. Mais il était aussi très compétent dans son domaine, et l’équipage parfait n’existait pas. Graham se contentait donc de l’éviter consciencieusement. Il lui fit un simple signe de tête et l’infirmier lui rendit son salut avec un sourire étrange qui lui donna un frisson désagréable. Puis, il s’avança vers le bureau de son ami.

Quand il croisa le regard havane d’Hannibal, un serpent se lova dans ses entrailles et les pulsations dans son crâne diminuèrent. Will avait déjà remarqué ce phénomène. La seule présence du médecin suffisait parfois à l’apaiser, comme s’il avait le don de le guérir à distance. Lecter sourit en coin et Graham sentit une chaleur agréable envahir sa poitrine.

« Migraine ? » Lui demanda le docteur.

Will acquiesça. La chose n’était ni nouvelle ni rare. Le Capitaine avait toujours été sujet à de violentes céphalées. Quelques années en arrière, son état s’était aggravé au point qu’il avait contracté une encéphalite. Une grave inflammation du cerveau. Ironiquement, c’était grâce à ça qu’il avait rencontré Hannibal. Le médecin connaissait le neurologiste qui s’était occupé de lui et, en sa qualité de psychiatre, en plus d’être un excellent chirurgien, il avait pris en charge sa réhabilitation. Will était passé Capitaine sur le tard, mais sans son ami, il ne le serait pas devenu du tout, freiné par ses résultats aux tests psychologiques. Lecter l’avait remis sur pied et menti à propos de son évaluation. Même s’ils n’en avaient jamais parlé Will le savait, il n’était pas idiot. Et quand le temps de désigner un Médecin-Chef était venu, son choix c’était naturellement porté sur lui.

« Suis-moi dans la salle d’examen, » lui dit-il, en se levant.

Le tutoiement était depuis longtemps de mise entre eux.

« Donne-moi simplement… »

« Will, » le coupa-t-il, désapprobateur.

Il était également le seul à bord à utiliser son prénom, y compris dans le cadre professionnel.

« Très bien, » capitula le Capitaine, en soupirant.

Il savait que parlementer avec Hannibal était vain. Il était aussi l’unique membre d’équipage habilité à le mettre à pied en un claquement de doigts. Il s’assit sur le lit de la salle d’examen et attendit en silence que le médecin ait terminé son analyse et lise les résultats sur son tricordeur.

« Alors ? »

« Tout semble normal. Où ta douleur se situe-t-elle sur l’échelle ? »

« Il y a quelques minutes, six. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Deux. »

Lecter ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il notifiait que Will se sentait souvent mieux dès qu’il passait un peu de temps avec lui. Il travaillait même sur une théorie sur le sujet. Il pensait que les ondes émises par leurs cerveaux résonnaient harmonieusement. L’idée n’était pas si absurde, car beaucoup de choses passaient par le langage non verbal entre eux. Que ce soit l’évaluation de l’humeur ou de l’état d’esprit.

« J’aimerais faire un bilan sanguin, pour contrôler ton taux de globules blancs. »

Graham haïssait les hyposprays. Ce à quoi Lecter répondait souvent que personne n’aimait ça, mais que c’était un mal nécessaire et qu’il devait s’estimer heureux de ne pas vivre à l’époque oubliée où la seringue hypodermique régnait en maître. Le médecin préleva un échantillon de sang, le stocka et termina sa consultation par une inspection des yeux bleus de Will et une injection pour calmer la douleur.

« C’est cette mission diplomatique qui me met sur les nerfs, rien de plus. Je déteste toutes ces conneries politico-dramatiques. Rien que de penser que nous allons avoir les représentants de toutes ces espèces qui ne s’affectionnent pas, à bord, j’ai envie de disparaître dans un trou et de ne plus en sortir. »

« Nous parlons ici d’Ambassadeurs. J’ose espérer qu’ils sauront se comporter de manière adéquate. »

Hannibal exécrait l’impolitesse et les mauvaises manières. Rien ne le répugnait plus qu’une personne ne sachant pas se tenir correctement.

« J’aimerais avoir ton optimisme. »

« As-tu pris des mesures ? »

Même si ce n’était pas son domaine, Lecter s’intéressait toujours à tout ce que faisait le Capitaine dans le reste du vaisseau.

« J’ai mis Crawford et Pazzi sur le coup. »

« Assurément les hommes de la situation. »

La réflexion fit sourire Will. Hannibal n’appréciait ni l’un ni l’autre, mais respectait leur travail et leur sang-froid.

« Je sais que c’est un mauvais moment à passer, mais l’annulation de cette permission va mettre l’équipage à cran et l’ambiance générale risque d’en pâtir. »

« Nous allons gérer cela, » conclut Hannibal, comme s’il en était certain.

Ce « nous » revenait souvent dans leurs conversations. Dès qu’il y avait une difficulté à surmonter, Lecter s’avérait toujours d’un soutien sans bornes, même si cela n’entrait pas dans ses attributions, il s’efforcerait de calmer les tensions autant qu’il le pourrait pour soulager son Capitaine.

« Je dois retourner sur la passerelle. Viens-tu au gymnase, ce soir ? »

Ils avaient pour habitude, deux à trois fois par semaine, de se retrouver pour des sessions sportives. Le panel de leurs activités était large, car ils partageaient un goût prononcé pour l’effort physique.

« J’allais te proposer une séance de natation plutôt. »

« Tu as raison, j’ai besoin de me détendre. À ce soir, dans ce cas. Merci pour la migraine. »

« À ton service. »

Will sourit, la main d’Hannibal resta plus longtemps que nécessaire sur son épaule, puis le Capitaine quitta l’infirmerie avec la tête beaucoup plus légère.

…

Ils étaient presque à mi-chemin et en phase nocturne, quand Will termina son quart ce soir-là, et c’est avec soulagement qu’il quitta son poste, en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes désordonnées. L’après-midi avait été ennuyeux et morose, à l’image du moral des troupes.

Il fit un crochet par ses quartiers, synthétisa un maillot propre et une serviette, prit son masque de plongée avec filtre pour respirer sous l’eau, et se mit en route vers la piscine. C’était un de ses endroits favoris sur le vaisseau, avec le jardin botanique et la baie d’observation du pont des officiers. Il aimait la sensation de l’eau sur sa peau, l’impression de flotter, de glisser sous la surface. Il se fatiguait bien moins vite en milieu aquatique qu’ailleurs et oubliait ses problèmes dans le silence. D’autant plus, quand Hannibal nageait dans le couloir à côté du sien.

Il pénétra dans la vaste salle, vide à cette heure tardive, et entendit immédiatement le clapotis de l’eau. Le docteur avait visiblement fini plus tôt et ne l’avait pas attendu pour piquer une tête. Graham s’avança au bord du bassin et observa, fasciné, la silhouette musclée filer comme une flèche, toucher une extrémité et repartir dans l’autre sens. Hannibal était gracieux et viril à la fois.

Il détourna le regard et alla se changer dans les vestiaires. Quand il revint, uniquement vêtu de son maillot noir, la tête de Lecter creva la surface et il s’appuya sur le rebord pour sortir. Ses biceps se contractèrent et hissèrent son poitrail puissant parsemé de poils grisonnants en dehors de l’eau. Puis il mit un pied au sol et se leva, dégoulinant et essoufflé. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blond-argenté tombaient devant ses yeux fauves. Cet homme avait quelque chose d’animal, se dit Will. Il s’était déjà fait cette réflexion à plusieurs occasions, mais le redécouvrait à chaque fois avec la même force, comme un coup de poing au ventre.

« Pardon, je ne t’ai pas attendu, » dit-il, après avoir retiré son masque.

« Inutile de t’excuser, » lui assura Will, en marchant vers le plongeoir.

Il ajusta son masque sur son visage, puis lança un dernier regard au docteur, avant de plonger. Il fut immédiatement enveloppé de silence et de bleu, et oublia momentanément la mission, ces emmerdeurs d’Ambassadeurs et ses maux de tête. Il entendit l’impact du corps d’Hannibal, quand il sauta derrière lui, et rapidement, il fut à côté de lui, sous la surface. Ils échangèrent un regard à travers leurs visières et la course débuta.

Ils s’affrontèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, jusqu’à ce que leurs muscles soient douloureux et que le souffle leur manque. Ils s’accoudèrent alors au bord, jetèrent leurs masques plus loin et se laissèrent bercer un moment par les légères vagues artificielles du bassin.

« Te sens-tu plus détendu ? » Demanda Lecter.

« Oui, c’était une bonne idée. »

Ils se fixèrent pendant un instant d’éternité. Will, sa joue appuyée sur ses bras croisés. Hannibal, dos à la paroi et la tête penchée en arrière. Puis, le docteur se laissa glisser dans l’eau et couler au fond. Graham le suivit. Ils partagèrent un long regard sous la surface, le bleu des yeux de Will se confondant avec le fond de la piscine. Le Capitaine manqua d’air en premier, mais serra les poings pour ne pas le montrer. Puis, il commença à s’agiter légèrement, de fines bulles s’échappant de ses narines. Il ne souhaitait pas remonter, il désirait continuer à se noyer dans ses orbes havane, il ne voulait pas perdre à ce jeu. Mais ses poumons commencèrent à se contracter, des points noirs obstruèrent son champ de vision et il allait finalement renoncer, quand Hannibal agrippa son poignet pour le retenir et glissa une main derrière sa nuque, avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes et de souffler dans sa bouche. Graham ne ferma pas les yeux, continua de le fixer, alors que le dioxyde de carbone qu’il absorba dans une inspiration salvatrice lui donnait un brusque vertige. Puis, Hannibal passa un bras autour de sa taille et tapa le fond du pied pour les ramener à la surface. Le Capitaine s’appuya sur le bord, essoufflé, et attendit que son étourdissement s’estompe.

« Comment tiens-tu aussi longtemps ? » Lui demanda-t-il, quand il eut repris son souffle.

« C’est une question d’entraînement et d’un soupçon de biologie. Je t’apprendrai. »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu sembles épuisé. Ordre du médecin, » ajouta Hannibal en tendant une main pour dégager quelques boucles brunes qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

Will sourit et se hissa hors du bassin, avant d’offrir son aide à son ami. Ils marchèrent ensuite vers les vestiaires où ils se changèrent rapidement, avant de rejoindre le pont des officiers où se trouvaient leurs quartiers respectifs. Le médecin raccompagna son Capitaine, dans une attitude toute protocolaire en apparence, derrière laquelle Graham décela le plaisir de prolonger leur entrevue. Ils parlèrent principalement de la mission et des complications qui se profilaient à l’horizon. Comme souvent, Lecter fut de bons conseils et Will le quitta devant la porte de sa chambre, la tête beaucoup plus légère.

Ils n’avaient pas dit un mot sur ce que le docteur avait fait au fond de la piscine. Will tentait de ne rien y voir à part un geste spontané, un moment d’égarement et un jeu stupide. Néanmoins, il lui semblait sentir encore la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. On ne pouvait pas appeler cela un baiser, mais l’incident hanta tout de même le Capitaine jusque tard dans la nuit.


	2. Short leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon pour ce délai inhabituel. Mes traductions sont chronophages, mais je prends beaucoup de plaisir à les faire et à constater mes progrès en anglais. Donc cette fic a pris un rythme de publication plus lent. Je vais néanmoins faire en sorte de publier le prochain chapitre dans moins de deux semaines. J’espère que cette petite introduction dans l’univers de Star Trek plaît à ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura enfin un peu d’action, dans tous les sens du terme, et nous verrons un peu plus les autres personnages.   
> Bonne lecture !

 

Quand le Capitaine Graham prit son quart le lendemain, il affichait des traits tirés et une inquiétude un peu trop évidente pour que le Commander Katz ne le remarque pas. Will aimait vraiment travailler avec la jeune femme. Il l’avait choisie comme officier en second, car elle n’agissait jamais comme si elle le trouvait bizarre. Tout l’équipage lui était loyal, mais ils savaient tous qu’il y avait certains comportements à ne surtout pas avoir avec leur Capitaine. Comme les contacts physiques inopportuns ou le regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps. Mais Beverly s’en fichait complètement. Pas par manque de respect, mais parce qu’elle pensait que Will pouvait changer et aller mieux.

« Mauvaise nuit ? » Lança-t-elle, quand il s’assit dans le fauteuil de commandement.

« Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il, en ignorant la question.

« Dans 10,5 heures, Capitaine, » lui répondit-elle, sans insister, mais son regard en disait long.

Will n’avait pas l’habitude de confier ses états d’âme. À part à Hannibal. Officiellement, ils ne faisaient que discuter. Officieusement, cela s’apparentait plus à une thérapie. Mais, un Capitaine de Starfleet ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être suivi par un psychiatre. Heureusement, grâce au soutien sans faille de son Médecin-Chef, il restait apte au service en toutes circonstances. Lecter ne cessait de lui répéter qu’en réalité, il devait tout contrôler pour trouver son équilibre. Will n’assumait pas franchement son penchant pour la manipulation, mais il avait compris très tôt dans son enfance qu’il faisait ce qu’il voulait des gens avec sa gueule d’ange, son sourire et quelques mots bien choisis. Mais, sa morale lui dictait que c’était une mauvaise chose. Ce qui créait régulièrement des cas de conscience qui provoquaient ce manque de stabilité en lui. Graham aimait commander, maîtriser, dominer, peut-être un peu trop, et préférait croire qu’il était altruiste et faisait passer les autres avant lui. Une tentative d’autopersuasion qui amusait intérieurement le docteur, qui observait son patient lâcher un peu plus de lestes à chaque séance.

…

Ils arrivèrent à proximité de la Terre à 18 heures, heure de San Francisco, et Will, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, fut confronté à un dilemme quand on l’en informa. Ils n’étaient pas attendus avant le lendemain matin et le Capitaine hésitait. Devait-il autoriser ses hommes à passer la soirée au sol, au risque de prendre du retard, ou que certains, poussés par la frustration de ne pas rester aussi longtemps que prévu, abusent de la boisson et ne soient pas opérationnels ? Ou, au contraire, les consigner dans leurs quartiers, alors que pour beaucoup d’entre eux, leurs familles se trouvaient à quelques kilomètres sous leurs pieds ?

Will désirait plus que tout éviter les conflits, mais également prendre la meilleure décision. Et comme à chaque fois qu’il tergiversait, il alla consulter Hannibal. Le Lituanien était amateur de bonnes choses, en particulier le vin. Il possédait quelques grands crus, principalement français, mais aussi quelques équivalents extraterrestres récoltés au fil de leurs voyages, qu’il avait fait monter à bord dans la plus grande discrétion. Graham fermait volontiers les yeux sur cette lubie, car l’homme ne buvait jamais en service. Les bouteilles n’étaient réservées qu’aux conversations tardives et aux fins de journées difficiles.

Comme guidé par une intuition, le médecin semblait l’attendre, quand le Capitaine pénétra dans l’infirmerie. Pour une fois, les lieux étaient plutôt calmes, et un verre déjà rempli paraissait se languir que Will le prenne dans sa main, sur le bureau de son ami. Alors, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise en face de celle du docteur, en soupirant, et lui fit rapidement part de son problème. Hannibal fit lentement tourner le liquide rouge dans son verre, avant d’en respirer longuement le parfum et d’en savourer une gorgée.

« Es-tu angoissé à l’idée de ne pas contrôler le comportement de ton équipage ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Il y a une bonne poignée d’Ambassadeurs en bas. Je n’ai pas envie qu’ils aient une mauvaise opinion de nous. »

« Il faut que tu apprennes à faire confiance. Ces personnes mettent leurs vies entre tes mains chaque jour, tu leur dois bien cela. »

« Parles-tu sérieusement ? Alors que tu n’as confiance qu’en toi-même et que je suis probablement celui qui te connaît le mieux dans tout ce foutu univers ? »

« Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais. Tu ne peux pas diriger un vaisseau si tu ne crois pas en tes hommes, Will. Je sais que tout ceci est encore relativement récent, que nous venons à peine de terminer notre deuxième mission ensemble, mais tout le monde semble avoir pris ses marques et fonctionner dans une certaine harmonie. Frederick règne en maître sur l’ingénierie et tu sais qu’il ne laissera rien au hasard, Jack saura gérer n’importe quelle crise et le Commander Katz assurera toujours tes arrières et ne te laissera jamais déraper, en plus de parfaitement manager ses subordonnés dans les laboratoires. Tu disposes d’une équipe très efficace. »

Évidemment, puisqu’il lui en avait recommandé les deux tiers. En effet, si Will avait lui-même recruté Beverly qu’il connaissait depuis l’Académie, son Ingénieur en Chef et son Chef de la Sécurité lui venait d’Hannibal. Les deux hommes, quoiqu’extrêmement différents, faisaient tous deux partie des connaissances du médecin et des meilleurs officiers de la flotte. À l’heure où tout le monde rêvait de servir sur l’Enterprise, ils avaient accepté de le suivre lui. Alors, Will se faisait un devoir de rendre toutes leurs missions les plus intéressantes possible.

« Il faut que tu communiques et que tu délègues. Crawford et Pazzi se chargeront très bien de la descente de l’équipage au sol et s’assureront que tout le monde soit bien présent demain matin. Tu as besoin de te détendre et de te recentrer sur toi-même pour affronter cette mission qui, je le sais, t’angoisse profondément. »

« Je suis juste agacé que Starfleet ne nous confie pas de rôles plus importants. »

« Dans la conjoncture actuelle, cette mission est primordiale. Nous allons transporter des personnes faisant partie des plus influentes de la galaxie, pour qu’ils puissent statuer sur l’avenir d’une espèce qui a pratiquement été décimée par un fou. Et certains de ces représentants viennent de planètes qui n’ont pas toujours été en accord avec la Fédération, ou n’en font même pas officiellement partie, en particulier les Klingons avec qui nous maintenons maladroitement une paix fragile qui risque de basculer à tout instant. Tu vas devoir veiller à ce qu’ils ne s’ennuient pas et ne s’entretuent pas, leur faire visiter les vaisseaux, manger avec eux, accepter qu’ils te regardent travailler et qu’ils critiquent, ouvertement ou non, tes méthodes, tout ceci ne sera certainement pas palpitant, mais épuisant, et nous ne pouvons pas permettre qu’ils remarquent ton petit problème. »

Will ricana ironiquement.

« Mon petit problème, » répéta-t-il de manière sarcastique. « Ne t’inquiète pas, je n’ai pas oublié ce que tu risques si l’on découvre que tu as dissimulé l’état de santé défaillant de ton Capitaine. »

« Tu n’es pas _défaillant_ , Will. Ton cerveau fonctionne simplement d’une façon différente. Et je déplore que ce type de caractéristiques soit accepté comme allant de soi, quand elles viennent d’autres espèces, mais pas chez un humain. Je regrette qu’à notre époque, la psychiatrie considère toujours qu’il y a une _normalité_ à atteindre, même si les pathologies mentales sont beaucoup mieux diagnostiquées et prises en charge. Tu n’es ni incompétent ni dangereux, simplement sujet à des migraines particulièrement violentes. Mais nous pouvons gérer cela, comme nous l’avons toujours fait. »

Ce « nous » encore, pensa Will. Hannibal lécha distraitement ses lèvres et l’incident de la veille à la piscine lui revint en mémoire. Il rougit légèrement et détourna le regard, mais pas assez vite pour ne pas voir un sourire en coin se dessiner sur les lèvres fines de son Médecin-Chef, comme s’il savait parfaitement à quoi il pensait. Parfois, Graham se sentait désarmé face à l’esprit insondable de Lecter.

« J’ai juste envie que tout ceci se termine rapidement et sans encombre. »

« Je serai là pour t’épauler, ainsi que le Commander Katz. Laisse tes officiers supérieurs prendre le relais de temps à autre, le protocole l’autorise, donc profites-en. Sans compter que l’Enseigne Margot peut très bien s’occuper de son frère. »

« Ce type me donne la chair de poule. Comment ces deux-là peuvent-ils avoir les mêmes parents ? Ça me dépasse. »

« Les hasards de la génétique… » Commenta vaguement le docteur. « Et un passé commun parsemé de souffrance. »

La réflexion laissa Will pensif, plongé dans ses propres souvenirs. Il portait lui aussi un certain poids sur ses épaules. Sa mère était morte en couche, son père l’avait élevé sur les routes, toujours en mouvement, toujours le petit nouveau en classe, le dernier arrivé en ville. Il avait rapidement souhaité s’émanciper et trouvé en Starfleet une stabilité et un but, alors que rien ne le prédestinait à l’espace. Il songea ensuite à l’enfance de son ami, qui restait un mystère. Il savait qu’Hannibal avait une sœur décédée très jeune et qu’il se sentait responsable, mais rien d’autre. L’homme n’était pas bavard quand il s’agissait de se livrer. C’était certainement le propre des psychiatres, se dit Will.

Un silence confortable s’étira entre eux, jusqu’à ce qu’Hannibal finisse son verre, alors que Will avait à peine entamé le sien, et pose une question à laquelle Graham n’avait pas encore songé.

« Qu’as-tu prévu ce soir ? »

« Pour ainsi dire, rien. »

« Ne comptes-tu pas profiter de cette soirée que tu accordes pourtant à ton équipage ? »

« Eh bien, tu as dit que je devais me reposer. »

« Il me semble avoir plutôt parlé de se détendre. Ce qui peut très bien se faire autour d’un bon dîner, chez moi. »

Graham réfléchit à la proposition. Il savait que Lecter nourrissait une véritable passion pour la cuisine. Un sacrifice qu’il avait dû faire, pour servir dans Starfleet, car à bord tous les aliments étaient synthétisés par des machines. Il n’était donc pas rare, dès qu’il en avait l’occasion, que l’homme propose de mettre ses talents au service de ses amis les plus proches. Hannibal avait déjà évoqué les banquets qu’il organisait, quand il vivait encore à plein temps sur Terre et qu’il pratiquait la médecine dans un hôpital de San Francisco. Will savait, pour y avoir déjà goûté une fois, que les plats seraient succulents et originaux. À l’image du chef, se dit-il, avant de se gifler mentalement. Penser que le docteur avait quelque chose de succulent était tout à fait inapproprié.

« J’accepte, si nous ne restons que tous les deux. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de voir du monde ce soir, » dit-il finalement.

« C’est exactement ce que j’avais en tête. Parce que préparer un repas pour plusieurs personnes ne s’improvise pas en une heure, mais aussi, car je voulais profiter de ta compagnie. »

Le Capitaine s’obligea à ne pas suranalyser les paroles de son ami. Il but une gorgée de vin, qui était délicieux, pour cacher que la franchise de Lecter le perturbait, comme souvent.

« Cela me paraît être un bon plan. »

« Dans ce cas, descendons avec la première navette et allons faire rapidement des courses, » conclut Hannibal en se levant. « Je dois repasser par mes quartiers, pour rassembler quelques affaires pour cette nuit. Je te retrouve dans le hangar numéro trois dans quinze minutes. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il rangea la bouteille de vin et quitta l’infirmerie, en laissant Will figé sur sa chaise, se demandant si le médecin venait de sérieusement suggérer qu’ils passent la nuit chez lui.

…

Dans le doute, après avoir donné ses ordres à Katz et Crawford, Graham préféra imiter son ami et fit un crochet par sa chambre pour passer une tenue moins formelle et empaqueter les deux ou trois choses dont il aurait besoin, même s’il ne doutait pas que la demeure d’Hannibal serait parfaitement équipée. Avoir ses propres effets sous la main lui donnerait l’impression de contrôle dont il aurait besoin. Car, à dire vrai, il n’avait jamais mis les pieds dans la maison du docteur. Le manque d’occasion, sans doute. Les événements s’étaient enchaînés si rapidement.

Hannibal et Will étaient devenus amis dans un cadre strictement professionnel, avec des limites parfaitement définies. Les moments qu’ils partageaient seuls et détendus restaient inusuels en dehors de leurs activités sportives, et quand cela se produisait, il n’était pas rare qu’ils soient interrompus par une urgence ou des obligations nécessitant la présence de l’un ou de l’autre. En tant qu’officiers les plus importants du vaisseau, ils ne se relâchaient jamais vraiment. Mais, ce soir-là, cette structure sécurisante n’existerait plus. Les lieux seraient méconnus, les barrières imprécises et floues, et les chances d’être dérangé réduites à leur minimum. Will se sentait à la fois en confiance face au médecin, à qui il confiait régulièrement sa santé et sa vie, et anxieux face à l’homme, qu’il ne connaissait pas dans l’intimité. Le Capitaine était tout à fait conscient du penchant manipulateur de Lecter. Cela lui avait pris un certain temps, mais à présent il le voyait tel qu’il était. Il n’était ni tout blanc ni tout noir, mais une palette infinie de couleurs chaudes et froides, de nuances qui s’entremêlaient et se fondaient les une dans les autres, rendant souvent ses intentions imprécises et difficiles à cerner. Toutes ses actions étaient motivées par une curiosité dévorante, quitte à mettre l’éthique de côté au profit de l’esthétique. C’était un être obscur qui aimait diriger dans l’ombre de son Capitaine. Il n’avait pas besoin d’un vaisseau comme l’Enterprise ni d’exercer son influence sur la totalité de la galaxie. Il avait Will, son visage qui inspirait la confiance, ses yeux à qui l’on donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession, et c’était beaucoup plus efficace.

Le fait que Graham s’en rende compte ne changeait pas vraiment la donne. Car des deux, le Capitaine était sûrement le pire, d’une certaine manière, car plus instable et imprévisible. Mais aucun n’était un enfant de chœur.

Will rejoignit Hannibal, comme prévu, près de la première navette qui les mènerait sur la terre ferme. L’homme avait également quitté son uniforme bleu réglementaire pour une tenue dans des tons sombres qui rehaussait sa prestance naturelle. Lecter était orphelin, adopté par sa tante qui l’avait élevé dans le respect des bonnes manières et du bon goût. Des qualités qu’il avait cultivées et développées au rang d’art de vivre, dénigrant quiconque se montrant vulgaire ou irrespectueux. Il aimait les êtres différents, les cultures diversifiées – une inclinaison indispensable quand on consacrait sa vie à l’exploration spatiale – mais n’admettait pas que l’on déroge à certaines règles de bienséance. Graham l’avait bien vite compris et s’amusait régulièrement à tester la tolérance de son comparse. Mais, quoi qu’il fasse, l’homme ne semblait jamais lui en tenir rigueur. Un mystère que le Capitaine tentait encore d’élucider.

D’un commun accord, après avoir fait un dernier signe à Crawford et Pazzi qui géraient l’embarquement, ils montèrent à bord de l’engin et s’installèrent à l’avant, près d’un hublot. Naturellement, les autres membres d’équipage s’assirent à une distance respectueuse et ils purent discuter librement durant le trajet. La situation était encore confortable pour Will, car les témoins ne manquaient pas. Il dissimula sa nervosité en fixant la Terre qui se rapprochait, alors qu’ils conversaient.

Quand ils débarquèrent, la lumière naturelle du soleil couchant fit monter une bouffée de mélancolie dans la poitrine du Capitaine. Il prit alors conscience à quel point sa planète lui avait manqué. Il respira à plein poumon l’air vibrant d’activité de San Francisco et suivit Hannibal dans les rues de la ville avec enthousiasme, décidé à oublier ses préoccupations pour quelques heures. Il observa avec intérêt le médecin choisir minutieusement ses ingrédients et produits frais dans les différents commerces, mais resta incapable d’en déduire la recette qu’il avait en tête de préparer. Après plusieurs mois de nourriture synthétisée, n’importe quel plat fait maison lui ferait envie de toute manière et il comptait bien manger à sa faim ce soir.

Hannibal apprécia grandement son regard intrigué et son sourire qui s’accentua à mesure qu’il se détendait. Il prit ensuite le temps de choisir un bon vin, en ne tarissant pas d’éloges pour les grands crus qu’il soupesa juste pour le plaisir de les tenir en main. Les vignobles se faisaient rares au 23e siècle. Même s’il n’y connaissait rien, Will trouva la passion dans ses propos contagieuse et eut soudainement hâte de goûter au nectar rouge sang que son ami choisit finalement.

La maison d’Hannibal avait quelque chose d’ancien. Graham n’aurait su dire si cela venait de la décoration visiblement chinée et restaurée qui s’associait d’une drôle de façon au métal et au verre, ou des manières de dandy tout droit sorties d’un autre siècle que le médecin endossa dès qu’il franchit la porte. Le voir ainsi, dépouillé de son habit azur, si humain et tellement lui-même entre ces murs, perturba Will. Il semblait si différent.

« Souhaites-tu être mon sous-chef ? » Demanda-t-il au Capitaine, en posant ses achats sur le long comptoir de la cuisine.

« Je n’ai jamais vraiment appris à cuisiner, » s’excusa Will. « Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je me contente de te regarder. »

« Ridicule, » commenta Lecter, en lui tendant un tablier identique à celui qu’il venait de nouer autour de sa taille. « Suis mes instructions et tu t’en sortiras très bien. »

Will hésita quelques secondes, mais face au regard insistant, il finit par s’équiper et venir se poster à la droite de son Médecin-Chef.

« Alors, par quoi commençons-nous ? » Le questionna-t-il alors, avec un sourire en coin.

Hannibal lui répondit d’une œillade malicieuse et tria les ingrédients sur le plan de travail, simplement heureux de partager ce moment.


End file.
